Episode 13 - Smile at the Sky♡Team Name Announced!
Smile at the Sky♡Team Name Announced! 'is the 13th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on September 27th, 2014. Plot ''Drama forms between the new team as Laala bonds with Sophie and Mirei starts to feel isolated. In this time, they must come up with a Unit name for their Special Live while Laala makes her autograph and Sophie learns to handle things in "fancy mode". '' Summary Sophie meets up with Laala and Mirei in PriPara when the latter comments on her hair. She reveals she tried to brush it herself, without any help from Cosmo- who had to resist her urges to pamper her out of habit. Sophie's Fan Club come to thank Laala and Mirei for helping protect Sophie’s smile, but warn that they will not forgive them should they do anything rude to her. They are interrupted by an excited Kuma who announces that as the winner of the Sparkling Grand Prix, they will perform a special live and in this time they need to come up with their unit name, and Laala also has to make her autograph. Outside of PriPara, Laala tries to think of a unit name when she meets up with Mirei and Sophie. She is interrupted by Gloria, who could smell the Friend Tickets Mirei and Sophie had on hand. Laala hides them behind the statue of the principal in order to escape and they decide to hold a meeting later to discuss. Arriving to the meeting in a rush, Laala receives her 192th warning ticket courtesy of Mirei for violating Paprika Academy Rule 1115 (Always show up 10 minutes early) and talks about how she is getting close to getting the 'Golden Ticket’, which is rewarded to students who reach 200 warnings. Laala makes an attempt to change the subject by complimenting Sophie's hair for a better arrangement then last time, only to be scolded by Mirei who reminds her that they still have to come up with a team name and that they have practice to focus on later. To their surprise, Sophie asks them what a practice is and Mirei explains it to her, with Sophie claiming she never practiced before. Sadako joins them to point out that Sophie is a first-rate genius who never practiced once, as she can perfectly remember any song simply by looking at the score and intuitively dance in sync with the music without a hitch. Mirei states that she admires her talent but also adds that a true genius is one who can keep practicing again and again, which causes tension between her and Sophie’s Fan Club after they take offense to her statement and believe she's trying to boss Sophie around despite being inferior. However, Sophie states that she would like to try practicing, which causes the fan club to instantly change their stance. As they spot Gloria coming by sniffing out tickets, Mirei takes a moment to explain that Elementary-level students of Paprika Academy are forbidden to participate in PriPara, a fact Sophie didn't know. She hugs Laala and tells her how she feels sorry for her, but Mirei tells Laala to hurry up as Gloria is closing in on their location. Later in PriPara, the team’s first joint practice begins. Sophie feels a little nervous and tries, deciding to eat a "Red Flash" before the live, after being asked by Mirei. Cosmo, who watched her sister practice with all she has, was also inspired and begins to quickly scribble in a notebook. Unfortunately, Sophie doesn't last very long due to her low blood pressure. She rapidly collapses due to fatigue but states she only needs to rest. Once they quit practice Kuma assembles the trio to ask about their name. Mirei suggest the ''PriPri Girls while Sophie proposes Red Flash Squad and a disagreement between the two emerges with the fan club taking her side. Laala seemingly shows favoritism towards Sophie’s suggestion, which makes Mirei feel upset about things not matching up with her calculations and she starts to feel abandoned. Later, Laala is still left without any ideas or a signature. She is at the end of her rope when Sophie comes by with an idea. She creates an elaborate one based off of her smile, which Laala adores. Mirei shows reservations because of its complexity though, then states her calculations appear to be unwanted after Laala and Kuma ultimately approve of it. Meganee then comes in to announce that the special live is starting soon and Kuma remembers that they haven’t decided on a team name yet and starts panicking as he takes off. Mirei follows after him while trying to ignore her frustrations, but in their hurry they bump right into a young girl with thick glasses. Mirei and the mystery girl exchange apologies as Laala and Sophie retrieve her glasses and return them to the flustered girl. She introduces herself as Hanana, then gets excited upon recognizing the girls. Laala thanks her for her compliments and offers to trade Friends Tickets, which surprises Hanana even further. She feels she is unworthy of them as she is only a new idol who hasn’t even performed a live and has convinced herself that nobody would want to trade Tickets with her, but Laala requests help from Mirei, who uses her calculations using a sample of 10,000 girls who traded tickets. She concludes that 99% of idols feel better after trading Friends Tickets and Sophie shows them just how many she has from her fan club, which moves them and prompts Sadako to ask Chanko to show the very first Friends Ticket she received from Sophie, which she states is her treasure. The strong bond between Sophie and her fan club prompt Mirei to state that their meeting was a miracle, to which they agree and goes to add that how she, Laala and Sophie met with Hanana was also nothing short of a miracle- which deeply touches her. Before exchanging tickets, Hanana claims the trio are a good team. With Laala’s bright personality, Mirei’s calculating nature, and Sophie’s sensibility, they are a good match for each other and she believes that she is now and even bigger fan of theirs. She happily cherishes the tickets exchanged. Following the meeting with Hanana, Mirei apologizes to Sophie for her behavior earlier, saying she acted arrogantly when Sophie has more experience than any of them. Sophie compliments Mirei's calculating side though, calling it amazing and requests her new friends address her as Sophie, without honorifics/suffixes. From their conversation quickly come with their new team name ''SoLaMi♡'SMILE, the first part based off the first letter of their first name that Sophie came up with and the other part conceived by Mirei. As the team and the fan club head into the changing room, they are met with Cosmo who presents them with a new Cyalume Coord for the newly named team. Laala mentions she liked the previous Cyalume Coord she wore however, and would enjoy wearing both at once, so Cosmo offers to make them non-cyalume versions of those coords, so that they can wear them regularly instead. As the performance is going on, Usagi vents his spite towards the trio, feeling humiliated for what they did. He overhears the bitter Dorothy nearby, who swears revenge for being tossed out just because she was a twin. Elsewhere, a girl, Shion Todo is playing a game of Go and quickly overwhelms her opponent to earn her 5th consecutive student championship victory. After being asked if she will aim for a 10th consecutive victory as a 7th grader, something that has never been achieved before, Shion states that she is done with Go professionally. No one would be able to match her even in 10 years and subsequently announces her retirement, stating that she will challenge another path, surprising everyone present. While aimlessly wandering around Shion happens to notice a large monitor depicting SoLaMi Smile's Special Live and overhears several girls chat about them. They have a high chance of becoming Divine Idols- something that intrigues Shion, and she decides to focus on a new task: taking down SoLaMi Smile. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Usagi *Shion Todo (Cameo) *Dorothy West *Leona West *Sophie's Fan Club *Sadako *Chanko *Cosmo Hojo *Akai Meganee *Faruru Bokerdole *Gloria Ookanada *Hanana Major Events *Laala, Mirei, and Sophie's unit name - SoLaMi♡SMILE - is revealed, and they gain a unit Cyalume Change and Cyalume Coords. *This episode marks Shion Todo's Cameo debut. *Faruru Bokerdole makes her second appearance after an eleven episode absence. *In this episode, Kuma confirms that SoLaMi♡SMILE won the Sparkling Grand Prix. Trivia *This is the final episode to have (Make It) and (Jumpin' Dancin') as the opening and ending theme songs, the next episode will introduce two new theme songs, (Miracle ☆ Paradise), also by I☆Ris, as the new opening theme and (Shining Sparkling Runway☆) by Prism☆Box, as the new ending theme. Awards arc.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Anime Arc (Episode 5 - 13) Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:Sophie Performance Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance